


Bertie

by GillianInOz



Series: An Honourable Endeavour [4]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianInOz/pseuds/GillianInOz
Summary: Thursday seeks advice from an old friend.





	Bertie

“Bertie.”

“Fred.” The short, thickset man rose and shook Thursday’s hand firmly.

“Been awhile,” Fred said, taking his seat with a sigh. 

“Too long,” Bert agreed. He nodded to the full pint sitting opposite his own half empty one. “Get that in you, man, you look like you need it.”

Fred drank deep and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “I don’t mind saying, I do. How’s things with you, Bert?”

“Not too bad,” Bert said, sipping at his own brew. “The promotion came through, with the rise, and just as well, Edie has her heart set on a holiday this year. Paris, if you can believe it.”

“Paris?” Fred whistled. “Make a change from Newcastle. Don’t tell my Win though, she’ll be nagging me for one next. A long weekend at Bognor will do me just fine, thanks very much. How are your boys? Robbie and Alfie, isn’t it?”

“Champion,” Bert said proudly. “Alfie wants to be a fireman, and Robbie says he wants to be either a policeman like his Da, or a pirate.”

“Not much difference between the two, I would have thought,” Thursday chuckled.

“I was surprised to hear from you, Fred,” Bert said thoughtfully. “I’m down in May anyway, for the reunion, I thought we’d all be getting together at the Legion then as usual. Hope you’re not going to skip it this year?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. No, Bert, this is something personal. I need some advice, on a pairing.”

Bert grinned broadly. “You thinking of pairing, Fred? After all these years? Must have found a likely lad.”

“I have,” Fred confirmed. “And once I’d found him I didn’t waste any time snaffling him neither. Been paired with him nearly two years now.”

Bertie whistled. “You sly sod. You kept that under your hat. Well? What’s the problem? No, let me guess,” he said, holding up a hand. “You, being you, couldn’t keep your distance, and the lad’s fallen for you, arse over tit. Am I right?”

“What d’you mean, me being me?” Fred said, frowned. “I’ve never stepped over the line with a junior in my life. And I’ve kicked the backsides of enough who have to take offence at the implication.”

“Don’t get in a flap, Fred,” Bert said, chuckling. “I’m not accusing you of anything. But I know you, I came up with you through the ranks. You had the junior officers hanging on your every word even when you were one yourself. You have a way about you with the young lads, the starry eyed ones, the ones who still think they can make a difference in the world. There was more than one would have cut a few throats to be paired with you. And more than one heart broken when you moved to Oxford.”

Fred rolled his eyes and took another gulp of beer. “Stuff and nonsense. I always played fair, and everyone knows it. It’s the duty of a senior officer to be an example to the juniors, and I hope I know my duty.”

“None better,” Bert said firmly. “Now tell me, was I right? Your likely lad mooning over you? Weeping into his beer when you go home to the wife?”

“Wish it were that simple, Bert.” Fred sighed and shook his head. “It’s more the other way around, if you see what I mean. I’ve only gone and let him get too close. Let him, well…” Fred shrugged uncomfortably. “Let him into my heart, haven’t I?”

“Have you?” Bert marvelled. “He must be something special. And him? He married, have a girl?”

“That’s part of the problem,” Fred admitted, rubbing his ear. “He’s a bit of a lone bird, an odd one out. Mind like a steel trap, mouth a bit too free with his elders and betters, and solitary with it. He tells me he’s happy, tells me he’s not interested in getting wed, and I believe him. I get the feeling there was a girl, a while back, broke his heart. Since then he’s closed it up good and proper.”

“So you’re saying he’s not the problem, you are?”

“I suppose I am,” Fred admitted. “I’ve tried talking to him about finding someone, and just ended up putting his back up. We almost came to an argument over it. But the truth is, Bert…”

“You don’t want him to find someone.”

“I do,” Fred insisted. “But when he says he’s not interested, when he says he’s getting everything he needs in that department from me – or as good as says that. Well,” Fred said ruefully. “I didn’t exactly take it as bad news.”

“You were flattered,” Bert guessed. “Old man, pretty lad. Course you were flattered. I’m not seeing the problem here, Fred.”

“Are you not?” Fred said, raising his brows.

“Are you giving the boy what he needs? Steering him right at work, looking to his interests from up high? Bending him over your desk when you both need that release?”

“I am,” Fred confirmed. “That’s never been the problem.”

“And is he keeping up his part? Is he willing to learn what you teach? Is he there for you when you need a release, or a shoulder, or a strong arm?”

Fred remembered the long shadows in a darkened little flat, his hands wrapped around his lad’s hips, screaming his rage and grief at an uncaring world against his lad’s heart. “He is,” Fred said gruffly. “More than I ever expected.”

“Then I don’t see a problem,” Bert said simply. “No two pairings are alike, Fred, you know that. I’ve seen some seniors take a hell of an advantage of their juniors, and make a right mess of a pairing. And I’ve seen some young lads who had older men who should know better dancing on their strings. But I’ve also seen pairings that work the way they should and better. Two souls coming together to get through a hard life, a hard duty. And those souls all the better for it.”

Fred swallowed hard and nodded. “But...”

“But nothing,” Bert said firmly. “Your lad isn’t the issue, your feelings are. You have to trust him when he says you’re giving him what he needs. And you can’t burden him with your failure to keep the distance you think you should.”

“Burden him?” Fred said, taken aback. Was that what he’d done? He hadn’t meant to.

“He’s young yet,” Bert said, his voice softening. “Time might come when he gets over that old heartbreak and finds someone of his own. And then you might have to take that step back you’re avoiding now. But until or if that happens – you took this lad on. He has the right to expect you’ll give him what he needs as long as he’s giving you what you do.”

“You’re right,” Fred said, feeling a load leaving his shoulders. “He’s done nothing wrong, I’m the one who followed this path.”

“Did you ever think it’s a path you maybe needed to follow?” Bert said shrewdly. ”You’ve always had good instincts, Fred, not just in coppering. If this lad’s as special as you say, well, maybe things had to get special between you. Maybe he needed whatever it is you’re giving him as thinks you shouldn’t.”

“Tenderness,” Fred said suddenly, and then blinked, flushing a little. “That’s the word he used. Don’t take away this tenderness between us, he said.”

“Canny lad,” Bert said thoughtfully. “And one who has you pegged, old friend. Always did have a heart too tender for the job, it’s what makes you the best copper I know, but it’s what’s always made me worry that one day the job would drag you so far under you couldn’t find your way back.”

Bert leaned back against the worn old booth and surveyed his friend. “Mebbe I’ll worry a bit less these days, with your likely lad backing you up.”

“That’s what Win said,” Fred said. “The first day she met Morse.”

“Well, if your good lady wife said it, I’m on the right track. Win always sees to the heart of the matter.”

“She does,” Fred said warmly. “Should have paid more attention to what she said.” He drained his glass and stood. “My round, I think. Another before you have to head back up north?”

Bert drained his dregs and handed Fred his glass. “Keep ‘em coming. I want to hear all about this Morse.”


End file.
